Take the memories away
by HyuugaAngels
Summary: Deidara is new as the school and he seem quite sad,what is the problem all the teachers know? Read and find out Warning This is BoyxBoy and Lemons
1. The boy who protects his mother

Warnings;Nothing in this chapter

This is Yaoi ( BoyXBoy ) love between boys Enjoy!

---------------R&R-----------------

Sasori/

Sasori ran out of his house,

he was already late and if he didnt hurry

he would get detention.

Deidara/

Deidara looked quite confused and he sighed,

the new days on the new school would get hard

he could feel it.

He walked into the big school and looked around,

there was nothing that was like his other school

_"This is going to be more difficult then i thought"_

Deidara thought and sighed again.

A red haired boy came running his bag was,

not even closed and he was in a hurry.

Deidara moved fast so he would not knock into the boy,

the boy was around his older and his hair was short.

Deidara looked around holding in the schedule and he didnt

even know where to go,before he could think much more a voice

asked "Who are you ? New?" Deidara turned around and there was

a boy, a older boy his hair was raven black with a bit grey in it.

"Yes, im new..un" Deidara replied and looked at the boy,

the boy smiled at him and asked "Confused?",

Deidara nodded and showed him the schedule

"Oh, the normally,just go to that white door there is the principal

i suppose you need to see her,and im Uchiha Itachi nice to meet you?"

Itachi said and smirked at him.

Sasori's POV

I was running through the corridor as a blonde figure passed me,

I stopped and looked around when i turned around a blonde figure

walked into the principals office and i deicided to hear something about

the new kid becuse that was of course who that was.

Deidara's POV

I walked into the office and a blonde woman greeted me,

"Im Tsunade the principal of the school" She said and smiled at me.

I sighed and smiled back,

"I hope you will like it here Deidara-kun" Tsunade said and sat down,

"I already do, just a little confused about the classrooms,un"

I replied and i senced someone else near,but i didnt care.

I told her about my current problems and Tsunade almost gasped while

I told her without making a sound, not a sad face,not a single emotion.

"I see Deidara-kun so you have it pretty rough, if something is bothering you

just tell me im always here" Tsunade said and let me go.

I walked out of the room and fast i took my hand against the door,

As i thought someone had been listening...

_"But who.."_ I thought and looked over the school and i saw the red haired boy again.

I took a deep breathe and walked to the first class.

Sasori's POV

The little problem the new kid had was sad,

I didnt even think that such things happened in real life.

I just suppose in the movies it was possible even though

I have heard it's not so unnormal.

I sighed and get going to the class.

End of POV's

Sasori walked into the class room he saw the blonde new kid,

from before Sasori's heart turned around and he felt like he wanted go

and ask if he was feeling alright even tough he sure saw that the new kid

was troubled.

Sasori got to his seat and took a deep breathe,

Kurenai entered her class and smiled at them then her gaze went to Deidara

who was hanging by the door.

"Oh anyway this is Deidara, he's new and if you decide to bully him i will take you

to Tsunade and make her punch you to the next school,Anyway where do you want to sit?"

Kurenai asked Deidara who looked over the class room he saw a corner who was pretty lonley

the only one who could talk to him from the other desks was the red haired boy.

"Over there,un.." Deidara said he was slight sad,

since he usually didnt need to talk about his problems at school with someone

but when he moved to another school he always told the principal.

Deidara moved himself to his seat and he sat down,

Sasori watched Deidara while he saw a tear slipping down his face.

Sasori gulped and felt sorry for him, he knew the hole story,

why the teachers was so nice to him, everyone else was asking eachother

about it and Deidara knew it he was just sitting there and builing up a little

zone around him.

"Are you okay Deidara?" Kurenai asked , he jerked and his eyes widened,

as fast as they got wide they got normal again.

"Im ok,un" Deidara replied and sighed he walked out of the classroom but

a voice stopped him "Why did you cry?" Deidara's eyes widened and he turned around

meeting the red haired boy

"I didnt..." Deidara tryed but Sasori stopped him

"I know you cryed, it was not easy to see but i saw it so stop say you didnt"

"Okay, i cryed so why do you care?un?" Deidara looked at the red haired boy and

his eyes got painful again

"I have my reasons..." Deidara said while Sasori

nodded " Okay...im Akasuna No Sasori" Sasori replied and Deidara's

mind flashed a few clips of what happened this morning,

they were short but it made him fall on to his knees and he puked.

Sasori ran took Deidara with him to the nurse.

"What happened Sasori-san?" the nurse asked pretty nervous

"He isnt really alright you see" She took a test from the puke and her eyes

widened "Is this our dear Deidara-kun?" She asked while looking at Sasori,

he nodded and looked at the sleeping Deidara.

"What is it nurse?" Sasori asked and looked at her,

"Im really sorry i cant tell you..I wish i could but only we teachers know this.."

She said and Sasori shook his head "I know..what his problem is.." nurse looked at

Deidara and Sasori "How, Sasori you shouldnt really be knowing this?"

Sasori bit his lip and told her "Im a bit dissapointed at you, but i guess it cant be helped.

Deidara didnt puke any food, he puked sperm.." Nurse said while she watched Deidara lying there sleeping like a normal kid.

"Wh-what... how ...why" Sasori just looked he didnt notice he said the words out loud

"I guess,he got through his problems this morning as well.." The nurse said and shook

her head "How can anyone do like that..."

Sasori heard her but his mind slipped what he had heard when he was listening at Deidara

when he was with Tsunade

_"My dad...forces me to have sex with him and,much more he hurts me and he, he makes me feel bad its just me none of my brothers are hurted like me he dosent touch them, and my mother cant do anything or he will hurt her too, so i have told her to stay out of it and i guess thats what makes me feel sick sometimes and i can puke,and i just you know"_

_His face was still emotionless and Tsunade watched the boy,_

_His face was emotionless but his eyes were crying as she saw him remembering thoose hurting moments._

"I'll guess you can go i will talk to Tsunade and Kurenai,okay Sasori i have one advice.. go home i see in your eyes that you feel bad for him and you cant stay here.."

Sasori sighed and he asked trying not to sound angry "Must he go home?"

The nurse nodded and Sasori clinched his teeth,

"Cant he stay at school over the night or something?" Sasori asked a bit desperate

"I guess i cant try get him to stay here over one night but i just can let him be here one night

or his mom may get hurt or he will just get more hurt when he comes home"

Sasori nodded at the nurse while he walked out of the room.

"Dear little friend how can you dad do this to you..." The nurse asked him

even tough he was a sleep the word of 'his dad' made him shiver,

he jerked up and looked around the room it was clean and white.

"So Deidara-kun i see you're awake" The nurse said

"I must go home,un" Deidara said but the nurse stopped him

"Someone wanted you to stay here over the night...Sasori..wanted that"

The nurse said and keeped on fixing everything in the room

_"That red haired boy" _Deidara thought

"One night..." he whispered to himself

"One night without his horrible home,One night without getting abused"

"I should thank him later..un" Deidara said high,

"I sure think you should" The nurse smiled at Deidara,

who jerked and then he thought

_"Was he the one who listened?..."_

_"Maybe it was good that he heard..."_ he thought and then Deidara couldnt

stay emotionless anymore his emotionless face got wet by tears as he leaned

against the pillow and cryed the pillow got fast wet and the nurse sighed feeling

herself almost crying beacuse she felt so sad for him.

-----------------

Okay... isnt this good i dont know what good is beacuse this is the best thing i done

i think next chapter will come soon

// HyuugaAngels


	2. I will not let him hurt you anymore

Warnings; Not really much in this chapter

This is a Yaoi (BoyxBoy) fanfic.

--------------------------------------------

Deidara shot his head up he panted and looked around the room,

he was still in the hospital bed at school he looked at the clock

7.00 am.

He sat up and looked around the room again,

he could stay there forever if he just didnt need to see his father again.

"Are you awake?" Sasori asked knocking the door

"I'm awake,un" Deidara replied at Sasori,

Sasori walked into the room and looked at the sad blonde boy lying in the bed.

"Thinking about it..?" Sasori asked trying not to sound so emotionless

"What...oh...yeah...,un" Deidara replied Sasori and he watched the floor

and a few clips flashed his mind, Deidara almost puked for seeing thoose clips

he didnt want to remember thoose moments they were terrible something you never

would like to have in your memory.

"I must go home today.." Deidara said while he bit his nails,

Sasori saw the sad look and just nodded

"I understand you dont want to..." Sasori said and walked to him as he sat down on the bed.

"I really hate this..." Deidara said and broke a pencil that he held in his hand,

Sasori watched him and suddendly he hugged him.

Deidara's eyes widened and suddendly they were normal again Sasori kissed

Deidara's hair and hugged him closer he didnt want to let go, he didnt want anyone but

him to touch his Deidara,he just wanted to have Deidara to himself.

Sasori stopped hugging Deidara and sighed,

"Why do you have to go home..." he said sadly

Deidara looked with a confused look

"Sasori.. im coming to school as normal the next day.

"Yeah, but you ...will just puke as normal and go to nurse again,as always.."

Deidara got how much Sasori knew him before he even had opened for him,

"Thats true but i will still be here..Sasori..." Deidara whispered in Sasori's ear,

Sasori loved the way Deidara said his name it was cute and yet calm.

Suddendly Sasori leaned in for a kiss and Deidara just closed his eyes,

"Are you coming today on the lesson..?" Sasori asked after he had kissed Deidara.

Deidara opened his eyes and nodded

"When i can.." Deidara replied

"I have my class now i really got to go..bye Dei" Sasori said as he walked out of the room,

----------------------------------after school----------------------------

"I guess you should go now then.." The nurse said and felt his sad expression

"Hai,miss" Deidara said and walked away

"Are you going home?" Sasori asked,

Deidara nodded as Sasori whispered in his ear

"Im going to sleep over at your house" Deidara jerked back and looked at Sasori,

"Why..." Deidara began but then Sasori kissed him

and continued "Beacuse then he cant do you anything"

Deidara nodded and sighed.

-----------------------------Deidara's house-------------------

Sasori's POV

I walked into a house that didnt look to good,

It was dirty and filthy, he could see that Deidara shivered and looked around.

A man with long blond hair came out of the living room,

as Deidara saw the man i marked that his heart beated faster and he shivered more than before.

"Then who is this my son?" The man asked and looked at me i watched him with disgust

and shoke away the thought in my mind

"He-he is Sa-sasori...my ..." Deidara stuttered i looked at him suprised he never stuttered

when i was around "my..." he tried but he couldnt get the words out

"Im his friend" I ended beacuse Deidara was to scared to say anything

"Very well..." The man said and studied Deidara,

"Can i talk to you Sasori?" The man asked and i stopped,

Deidara stopped as well and i begged him to go i would just talk to his dad.

I saw the fear in Deidara's eyes and i told him everything would be alright.

"So what do you want?" I asked him i was not afraid i was more angry,

i stood infront the one who had hurted Deidara and got him to puke on the schools floor.

The man studied me and he said "I suppose your his lover" I stood still i didnt want to seem suprised "Yes." was the only thing that came up in my mind so i said it

"Then if he really loves you back tell me something does he feel good? Does he cry of happiness

everyday?" The man asked me I shook my head and he seemed pretty suprised

"He is unhappy,he dosent want to come home,he's afraid,he's often puking on the mornings and almost every day he goes to the nurse" The man was suprised that i knew so much about Deidara and he said "So i guess he really trust himself in you, but when you leave this house later he is going to feel so bad again" The man whispered in my ear

"He's not going to feel bad before a couple of weeks i have decided things you see"

The man watched me as i said "Im sleeping over her tonight then, hes sleeping over at my house in a week the next week too and after that he is sleeping over at school"

My voice rose and i knew Deidara heard me

"I wont let you hurt my Deidara" I finished and the man looked disturbed.

"Sure..well i see you later Sa-so-ri" He whispered in my ear.

Deidara's POV

I was sitting against the wall hearing dads voice talk to

Sasori's voice, Sasori's voice rose until i heard the last words

"..I wont let you hurt my Deidara.." I shivered in the jacket he had gave me earlier.

End of POV'S

The door opened and Deidara looked at Sasori with tears in the eyes,

"What is it Deidara, dont cry everything is alright, he cant hurt you anymore"

Deidara looked up at Sasori and closed his eyes and the tears rolled down his cheek

"Calm down Deidara, i wont let him hurt you anymore!" Sasori's voice rose as he hugged

the sweet blue eyed blonde.  
"Thanks... Sasori.." Deidara whispered against his chest,

"I love you alot and I dont know why,i will protect you Deidara" Sasori keeped on saying thoose words an suddendly Deidara was a sleep he nodded lightly and smiled

"I wont let him hurt you anymore" Sasori whispered one last time before he fell a sleep himself he heard Deidara's words "I love you Sasori...,please ..keep him way from me..."

Sasori nodded and fell a sleep.


	3. Telling the girls

XXXXXXXX/ Next Day At School/XXXX

Sasori's POV

The day at school began as usual,

everyone chit-chatting about Deidara.

And for my normal "Luck" Deidara had got popular

around the girls, I know he didnt care but it disturbed me anyway.

I passed Deidara and he looked annoyed,

there were a bunch of girls around him and he sighed.

"Oh, Deidara-kun do you have a girlfriend?" One of the girls asked

he just sat there quite and annoyed i couldnt help to laugh when i got that

thoose girls could never get Deidara.. why? beacuse his mine

its pretty easy.

"Do you want to go on a date sometime?" Another girl asked

"No.." Deidara replied cold and sighed

"Why" she whined and flashed her eyes

"Beacuse youre irritating and i dont like you" Deidara said and walked away

"He is sooooooo cooool!" the whole bunch of girls shouted

"They dont get when you dump them huh?" I asked Deidara when he passed me

"Exatly,un.." He answered and i laughed.

When we had come to a more none-student place i took myself to Deidara and whispered

"They can never get you either beacuse you're mine" Deidara shivered when he felt my

hot breath against his ear

"yeah.." he replied me and i began kissing him

i took my hand down to his waist hugged him tightly,

I could feel myself get hard and I almost blushed at the thought Deidara blushed when

i looked he looked away from my gaze and I kissed his chest and got down on my knees,

I felt Deidara's fear begin to take over him

"Stop, dont.." i got up on my feet again and said to him

"Not if you dont want to" Deidara's eyes was teary and i dryed it away.

"Im sorry,Sasori im just...you..know...i ..." Deidara stuttered and he leaned against my chest

"I know Deidara no explanations.." I whispered in his ear

and he stuttered again

"I want you ..but im afraid...un.." Deidara stuttered and the tears were

running down his face "its ok,Dei we take it easy.." I said and kissed his head

"The lesson..." I said and smiled at Deidara who nodded

"Its lunch now Deidara,Sasori" Kurenai said when i and Deidara entered the classroom

i nodded and Deidara still leaned against me.

"Can you walk?" I asked Deidara and he nodded,

I let go of him and he stood up himself.

Deidara's POV

I stood up and was thinking of Sasori,

His soft hair and his almost red eyes.

I didnt know why i was afraid he wasnt the one who

hurted me.

"I dont .." i said and tryed but i couldnt say what i just thought

"What is it Deidara?" a soft voice asked me it was Sasori and i tryed again

"I dont know why...im af-afraid...you,you are not th-the one who hurts m-me.."

I finally got it out with a little stuttering,

"Youre afraid that i will hurt you like he did.."

"Does.." I righted Sasori

"No, he cant do it anymore i promise you"

Sasori said and i felt wanted again.

I cryed against his chest again and he took me closer,

I felt like i was in a room safe from everyone that could hurt me,

but i knew that on the school people could hurt me as well...

even Sasori...without knowing but he has never done that

"I must...go..." i tryed and he let go of me he sighed and whispered in my ear

"I will be around" Sasori said and left me there i looked after him i wanted to

stay but still i wanted to be alone.

I walked slowly to the caféteria and walked inside,

I noticed that inside there sitting down was Itachi he who helped me

to get to the principal.

I ignored him but i didnt work he noticed me as well and came to sit down

"Hey, i havent seen you around much?" Itachi looked asking at me

i shoke my head "I just dont like be in the middle.." Itachi looked at me

and i felt that he was going to say something i didnt want to answer

"You know girls like boys that is in the middle" i jerked back at his word,

I turned around and looked at him slight annoyed

and said "I hate girls..." Itachi watched my annoyed look and smirked

"Hmm, you're more intresting then i thought..." Itachi said and played with my hair

i felt a shiver as he whispered "Want to eat at my place?" Itachi was still playing with my hair

"I..." i got cut off since he suddendly leaned forward and kissed me my eyes widened and

my heart beated faster,"Getting exited?" Itachi asked me, teasing me.

"No... let go i dont like you.." Before i knew it my world was black.

I woke up in a rather strange place it was a house,

and it was not my house or Sasori's house it wasnt his style.

"Youre awake" a voice said, i regognized(A/N; I think that was wrong spelled) it it was

Itachi i jerked back and couldnt help my words

"WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING HERE..! YOU,Y-YOU KNOCKED ME OUT!PERVERT!"

I shouted at Itachi who looked suprised,

"Im not a pervert...I didnt knock you out, you collapsed..." Itachi said and sighed,

"Since youre awake you can go.. the school is just around the corner" Itachi said as i left.

When i came to the school i heard a worried voice

"Where the hell was you?" Sasori watched me and i sighed

"I collapsed..so Itachi helped me..." I said i didnt want to go on the flirt details and all that.

"And more...?" Sasori asked me slightly annoyed..

"Nothing more..." I said and Sasori sighed

"I know youre lying something more happened.." Sasori said and watched me,

I felt the anger boil inside me he couldnt even trust me even if i was lying.

"YOU SHOULD KNOW!YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE _AROUND!_

BUT FUCK MY ASS YOU WERE NOT!" I shouted loudly and ran away

Sasori's POV

I watched Deidara while he ran through the corridoors,

I was supposed to be around but something said he would

do himself good alone,

_"Wait was Itachi helping him?FUCK!" _I thought as I ran too

the other side of the school.

End Of POV'S

"What did you do to him bastard,pervert!" Sasori screamed and

watched the Uchiha who suprised turned around

"Long time ago, Sasori" Itachi smiled and watched at Sasori,

"You havent talked to me in a long time" Itachi said and took

his hand to Sasori's waist, Sasori slapped Itachi over the face

and Itachi jerked back and his hand let go of Sasori's waist

"Did you do anything against him!?" Sasori continued he felt

the tears but he refused to cry

"Calm down, Sa-so-ri - kun, i didnt touch Deidara...even tough i wanted"

Itachi replied and looked at Sasori

"But i cant refuse to say the truth to you, i did flirt with him...a bit"

Itachi ended and smirked at Sasori who was pretty happy

that he didnt touch Deidara.

"But dont forget i still have my gaze on the boy" Itachi shouted after Sasori

who walked away fast and his gaze looked around the building he saw

Deidara sitting there once again with a bunch of girls around him,

I almost thought he would hit them but he did something i think was even more

worse for the girls.

Deidara's POV

I standed up and shouted "Get away you stupid girls!un"

When they didnt listen i grabbed one girl and whispered her the truth,

she gasped and the other girls got around her and she told them some of the girls

ran away and cried and some of the girls just walked away sadly.

But that girl that i had whispered it personally to she watched me with thoose loving eyes

i didnt get a thing she passed while she whispered "I still love you,even though you dont even like girls" I jerked back and Sasori came and smiled at me

"So you told them?" He asked smirking at me

"yeah, i get so irritated,un"

"So you know we must go now the school is over.. or for today" Sasori laughed at me,

i nodded and followed him I felt a weird feeling and when i turned around Itachi

had been standing there and obviously the sight of me turned him on,

i blushed and ran after Sasori.

Sasori's POV (Sasori's house)

"I need to shower, Sasori...un.." Deidara told me and i nodded to him,

i showed him the bathroom and he nodded at me.

I heard the shower and i closed my eyes,

I imaginaged how he washed himself all over and suddendly i felt that i was getting hard

_"My fucking perverted mind.." _I thought but i couldnt stop imaginage him naked,

My beloved Deidara.

I heard a crying sound and i knocked on the door to the bathroom

"What is it Deidara..?" I asked while i listened to the sound of the shower and

i heard that he sobbed

"Im alright.."

I sighed and shoke my head

"You need to stop lying, honestly?" I said and listened

"It just stings.." Deidara said as I heard a sob again

"Deidara,can you come out?" I asked and listened,

I heard how the shower turned off and in a couple of minutes

Deidara was standing infront of me he was just in his boxers i saw a pretty big wound

on his leg and i felt the anger boil in me again.

"Lie down Deidara.." I commanded beacuse i needed to look at the wound better,

"Did he burn you?" I asked suprised as i looked at the wound

"..." Deidara was quiet and before i could say anything he said

"Y-yes..." Deidara stuttered and he was afraid

"As i said before he cant hurt you anymore.." I said and looked at the wound again,

i took some bandages and put them on the wound he moaned in pain

"I-it stings..." Deidara said as he leaned crying against my shoulder

"Its ok, Deidara,this will never happen again i promise i wont let you live there anymore.."

I saw that his mind cleared a bit and i began kissing his naked chest

he looked at me and i looked up at him again and kissed him on the mouth,

my tounge asked for permission to enter and he accepted it

i heard him moan under the kiss and suddendly it broke.

"Itachi likes me..." Deidara shivered as he said it and i nodded,

i leaned against his shoulder and whispered

"But as i said, you're mine right?" my hot breath made Deidara shiver,

i took his earlobe into my mouth and sucked on it he moaned and i just imaginaged

perverted things again i shoke them of my head and keeped on kissing Deidara's neck.

" Do you like me , Sasori.." I suddendly heard Deidaras sweet voice ask,

i watched him and nodded "I love you,Deidara..."

I took Deidara into my arms he was just lying there in my arms,

I felt how happy i was,I have never been this happy.

Suddendly Deidara lifted his head and went up to my face,

he looked into my eyes and suddendly he kissed me and i took my hand to his waist.

I pulled down his underware and he looked with a scared face on me

"Dont want? I wont.." I stopped and looked with a asking look on my face,

Deidara looked at my hands and nodded.

I keeped on pulling down his underware and i unbuttoned my pants,

Deidara watched me and suddendly he began to pull down my underware.

I got suprised since Deidara was new in this stuff,

except the problems he had never,never been with anyone.

"This is the thing that really counts Deidara, when two who love eachother does it"

I whispered in his ear he nodded an he came closer me we were both naked and we

were holding eachother hugging and suddendly i pushed away Deidara a bit,

i pulled him down on the bed and i was standing over him.

His body was whole naked and clean,

except the nasty bruises on his shoulders he was so perfect and beautiful.

I kissed his face and went down his chest,stomach and when i came down

i took his length into my mouth and sucked Deidara moaned and when I heard

Deidara moan i got more and more excited and keeped on before he got a shot i stopped,

and he looked down at me,

I turned him around to look on his back there were some bruises on the back and a bruise

on his leg,I leaned to his ear and sucked his earlobe then i asked "Do you accept me?" Deidara nodded as I kissed his neck i leaned over him and entered him,

Deidara shouted out and i knew that he was in a bit pain,

"Does it hurt to much?" I asked and Deidara shook his head.

Deidara's POV

He pulled himself in and out and i was just moaning,

i couldnt do a thing, I didnt want to do anything either

i felt his seed get into me and i moaned.

Sasori pulled himself out of me and i heard his pantings he was lying beside me and

I leaned against my Sasori's chest he was panting and i had tears in my eyes.

Not becuse he had hurt me in anyways beacuse the pain that came and into my body

and at the same time it felt good so i cryed just to make sure i could show what i felt.

I stroke Sasori's hair and kissed his forehead before i fell asleep at his chest.

-------

Okay i suck at lemons ( or that is what i think )

anyway , dont forget to review please puppy-eyes and shows a pic of Sasori and Deidara hugging


	4. Back to Hell

Warnings; Yaoi ( as normal BoyxBoy but if you dont like it you shouldnt have started reading this fanfic..)

-----

Sasori's POV

I woke up to see that Deidara was leaned against my chest ,

he was sleeping and he said something in his sleep.

I didnt got really what he said but I was no need to hear that,

I was just happy that he wasnt afraid and shaking as he did

when we were at his house (A/N; I didnt took that part into the chapter).

Deidara seemed pretty happy and that was something i loved to see i leaned

my lips against his head and gave him a light kiss on the hair,

I saw he opened his eyes, the blue/grey eyes looked at me and i almost gasped

after air, his eyes is like the beautiful ocean and i couldnt resist drowning in them.

Deidara saved me when he closed them and lightly shoke his head trying to get

himself awake,I smiled at him and sighed once again i watched his beautiful eyes

but he didnt look at me so i didnt drown in them as it felt before.

"Are you awake?" I asked watching him turn his head at me

"Yes..im awake,un" Deidara answered me and suddendly i saw him having a flashback

and suddendly he was sitting beside me hugging his legs and singing,

his voice was beautiful but when i heard the words i could almost cry like i never had

"How, how am I supposed to feel when everything surrounding me is nothing but a fake disguise I don't know, I don't know where I belong, I dont know, I dont know where i belong" He singed

and i watched his teary eyes as some tears dropped down

"How are you feeling mom...?" He asked right out in the air i felt like hugging him and tell him

that he shouldnt worry

"I hope he dosent hurt you.." Deidara continued talking to himself

as i hugged him, he opened his closed eyes and watched me hugging him tightly.

Some tears dropped at my arms while i was holding him but i knew it wasnt meant

to last forever

"Sasori! School!!" My mom shouted i let go of Deidara and sighed,

I took on my underware and my pants again, Deidara stood up and did the same.

He took on his white T-shirt and i took my black shirt,

I walked to Deidara, took his face into my both hands and kissed him

lightly on the forehead "I love you" I said and told him to hurry up,

he nodded and took his bag and ran down

"Are you guys going to have breakfast?" My mom asked and i shoke my head

and my mom waved at us.

Deidara's POV

I was running before Sasori and i felt a slight touch of worry touch my skin,

as someone stopped me i was face to face to Itachi who smirked at me,

I stepped back and tryed to go but he had me in a grip when he leaned in to kiss me,

I felt lips touching my lips but it didnt last for long i heard a slap and i opened my eyes

to see Sasori standing between me and Itachi i felt happy and suprised at the same time

"Dont ever touch him again! I already told you!" Sasori said to Itachi but Itachi just smirked

at Sasori, i felt unpleasant and bit my lip before Sasori pulled me away i looked at Itachi

who mimed the words " I see you later, Dei-dei" I whispered that to Sasori and i felt his

annoying grin he throwed a stone after Itachi.

Itachi jumped and the stone hit his one of his dads cars,

"Itachi is scaring me..." I said when we entered the school

"Dont worry he is just annoying and ...he is like a girl you know annoying,in the way most of the time?" Sasori said and smiled at me i nodded and smiled back.

Sasori let go of me and whispered "I see you later i need to go"

nodded and walked away,

I passed the girl from yesterday the one who still loved me,

even tough i didnt like girls, I felt that she glance on me so i glanced back, she smiled blushing and ran to her classroom

"Girls are weird.." I thought and sighed i walked through a bunch of girls and all i heard was things as "Oh Deidei-chan dont like girls, if he were'nt gay i would soooo date him"

and "What did thoose other girls except he is girlish in his hair and all?!"

I sighed and ran throught the bunch of girls and before i closed my head from all sounds

"Oh do you think he heard us?"

my world went black and i collapsed on the floor and i heard a voice

"Deidara!"

Sasori's POV

I ran to Deidara and lifted him up,

"Geez, why do you collapse so much" I said high an sighed

I got him to the nurse who looked at him

"Uhm.. he is just tired after,how can i put this he just need to rest after having sex.."

I felt a blush appear on my cheeks and it dissapeared as fast as i came

"Ok..." I replied

"But he isnt hurt in anyway he is just tired" The nurse said and smiled at me

"Okey,i'll think-" I began to got what i was saying and a blush came again

"ok, then i know" I said instead

"Sasori,dont get all shy and that but, are you his lover?"The nurse asked

me and i blushed and said "Y-yes i suppose thats the word" I gulped and tryed to smile at her

"I see, then take care of him, i'll have im here to rest tell Kurenai that please, Sasori" The nurse said and i nodded and left.

"Where is Deidara-kun?" Kurenai asked me as fast as she didnt saw him after me,

I saw the worried look in her eyes and i said "He is resting at the nurse office(A/N;i dont know what to call it :/),Dont worry.." Kurenai nodded and i went to my seat feeling like something hit my chest from the inside.

I coughed and almost vomit but i swallowed the vomit again,

Kurenai watched me sitting down without a word then her gaze went over the whole class,

"Page 36!" Kurenai said and turned the page up herself.

I walked out of the classroom and looked up at the ceiling i dont know why but

suddendly that was out of my thoughts i walked to the nurse to pick up Deidara,

I knocked three times and i heard the nurse reply "Come in!"

I opened the door to see Deidara still sleeping and i had not thoughts about waking

him up but i was not going to carry him through the school,

I sighed and walked to him i whispered in his ear just to make him wake

"Im waiting, Dei-_sama" _I saw his eyes shot open and he turned his head to me

he gave me a evil look and sat himself up.

"Hai,Hai Sasori-danna,un" Deidara said trying to joke with me, I just rolled my eyes

and told him to stop fooling around

"Like im the one who is fooling around,un!" Deidara said and rolled his eyes at me.

"Stop that now.." I said with a hard tone, but it didnt last for long beacuse i started laughing at

Deidara, he had just the cutest look on his lips that i ever heard and i just couldnt stop laughing.

"At least Itachi dosent laugh at me" Deidara said and walked to the door,

I gasped and ran after him, the nurse looked after us and gave a light smile and

a sigh.

Before i had stopped laughing i saw that Deidara really had ment what he said,

i thought it was a joke but he was now standing there talking to Itachi who was flirting with him

he didnt care, he seemed more flattered and shy then scared and i felt the anger boil inside of me

"Itachi, dont say that you dont know" I heard him say and i felt the anger boil inside of me even more i didnt know what they were saying but i was angry,

"Back off Itachi!" I shouted but he dint he just whispered in my ear

"Why should i when he likes to talk to me..?" Itachi asked me with a smirk,

I stopped in my panting and didnt breathe at all i felt that i needed air but i wouldnt

let myself breathe i guess i was punishing myself or something right when that thought

passed my mind i collapsed and i heard a voice "Sasori?".

Deidara's POV

I walked to Sasori seeing _him _unconscious for once was very strange,

it used to be me lying on the floor,Sasori taking me to the nurse,

but i didnt really get what happened, i just took him to the nurse.

Itachi helped me i couldnt carry Sasori on my own,

he was to heavy _"He must be eating alot"_ I tried to joke to myself

when i tryed to get his arm over my sholders.

"I can take him into nurse myself,Itachi" I said and watched Itachi let go of

Sasori's arm, He nodded and walked away,

Nurse looked pretty suprised when she saw Sasori unconscious

and i lyed him on the bed i was panting and my leg was hurting and i rememberd

when Sasori had put the bandages on

_"Fuck...he cant tell me much, he has been togheter with Itachi i would never thought that..when he told me i was all suprised ..." _I felt the anger boil inside me as i sighed

Sasori woke up and he saw me "Deidara?" he asked before the blurry sight dissapeared

he saw me clearly and he was about to reach for my hand,

"I hate you" I said and dodged his hand, he jerked back his head and asked

"Why...what have i done.." Sasori's voice was sad and ununderstanding like a little

child that had been left alone

"You lied to me, you said you hated Itachi!" I shouted feeling the tears filling up my eyes

he watched me and he said again "I hate Itachi.."

I felt the anger boil inside of me more "Then why was he your last boyfriend then?"

I saw Sasori's eyes widened as he tryed to explain "Deidara...that was long ago, and..."

I watched him trying to explain i felt it disgusting and i turned around

"Where are you going?" Sasori asked and i knew that my answer wouldnt make him happy,

"Im going to check on my mom" I said and left the room.

Sasori's POV

_"He is going back there? No i wont let him, but i really dont need to stop him maybe he stops himself or..Itachi, No itachi dosent know anything."_

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" I screamed out loud i was so angry and i wanted to stop him but

my world went black once again.

Deidara's POV

I walked into my house i felt the fear and the flashbacks hunting me and i felt

the fear sitting beside me getting ready to be me, No one seemed to be home

and I looked around the place i walked into the worst room i knew my mom and dads room

often there i got my problems, often there dad got his _'good night' _or what i should call it

from me.My heart beated fast and i walked out of the room it was empty,

I walked into my little sisters room,she wasnt there either but here things were,

i took one of her papers and wrote a fast later telling her i had been there,

My eyes looked over the letter to make sure nothing was to complicated to my

9 year old sister;

_Yo! Manoki,_

_I just wanted to say im good and ..._

_im not hurted anymore i dont know why i came back,_

_maybe to see if you were ok... please i hope you are, no one is here_

_and im glad for that, i really dont want to see dad again, never,never and ever_

_more.Im with a dear friend of mine... and i cant tell you were i live no... its to risky_

_and I will make sure you get a memory of me... and yeah i hope you remember this;_

_You and mom only, i love you_

_You dad and you only, I hate you..._

_I wont bother you anymore Manoki,I love you and good bye._

_Your, Deidara_

A tear fell down my cheek and landed on the paper,

I lyed down the paper,

I sat down on my sisters bed before i left and hugged her pillow,

tight to my chest and sighed.And then suddendly I

walked away leaving the problems behind me

they followed me even tough i told them to stay like they were dogs that loved me

but i hated thoose memories.

Sasori's POV

I was sitting in my room and tears were falling down my face,

Deidara had left and i couldnt change it..a song slipped my mind and i began singing

to myself high, no one was home but me so i sang so loud i could, whitout screaming;

_I looked away _

_Then I looked back at you _

_You try to say _

_The things that you can't undo _

_If I had my way _

_I'd never get over you _

_Today is the day _

_I pray that we make it through _

_Make it through the fall _

_Make it through it all _

I would no more hear him say that he loved me beacuse he was gone...a tear slipped down my face again..

_And I don't want to fall to pieces _

_I just want to sit and stare at you _

_I don't want to talk about it _

_And I don't want a conversation _

_I just want to cry in front of you _

_I don't want to talk about it _

_'Cause I'm in love with you _

I looked out of the window seeing the moon shining bright,

and a picture of Deidara smiling at me came to my mind.

_You're the only one _

_I'd be with 'til the end _

_When I come undone _

_You bring me back again _

_Back under the stars _

_Back into your arms _

_And I don't want to fall to pieces _

_I just want to sit and stare at you _

_I don't want to talk about it _

_And I don't want a conversation _

_I just want to cry in front of you _

_I don't want to talk about it _

_'Cause I'm in love with you _

_Wanna know who you are _

_Wanna know where to start _

_I wanna know what this means _

_Wanna know how you feel _

_Wanna know what is real _

_I wanna know everything _

_Everything _

_I don't want to fall to pieces _

_I just want to sit and stare at you _

_I don't want to talk about it _

_And I don't want a conversation _

_I just want to cry in front of you _

_I don't want to talk about it _

_And I don't want to fall to pieces _

_I just want to sit and stare at you _

_I don't want to talk about it _

_And I don't want a conversation _

_I just want to cry in front of you _

_And I don't want to talk about it _

_'Cause I'm in love with you _

_I'm in love with you _

_'Cause I'm in love with you _

_I'm in love with you _

_I'm in love with you _

Deidara's POV

I was standing outside the room and i heard him sing and sing,

I never heard his voice so soft as it was, I knocked on the door

and i heard him ending the song.

"come in.." He answered

"You do have pretty soft voice even tough how evil your voice can sound" I said

and grinned at him,I saw his wide eyes they just got bigger and bigger suddendly

i got hugged by my Sasori, i smiled and asked him "What got over you?",

He pulled me away a bit and searched my face after bruises or anything,

"They were'nt home" I said and i saw his face got relieved

"Why did you go there anyway stupid, i know youre mad but..." I saw him struggling not to

cry, this sight was unusual for me and i felt my heart turning in my chest, I gulped

" I...dont really know, i wrote a note to my sister and then i hugged her pillow and walked away"

I bit my lip until it bled and when i stopped biting my lip Sasori kissed me and sucked on my under lip he licked away the blood and i felt better like everything was ok again...

but i felt something was going to happen.. something i dont just know what it is.

---------------------------------

Okay this got reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaly long,

hehe please review // HyuugaAngels


	5. Hell burns a little wound again

Warning; This chapter includes Deidara's dad hurting him...

--------------------------------

Deidara woke up in the morning,

He tryed to wake up Sasori.

"FUCK! I forgot...my bag in the house..." Deidara cursed and flashbacks went through his head

Deidara walked through the street,

he was going to get his bag back.

He had all his school things in it and he needed them.

Deidara stepped two steps infront of the house,

the lights were on and Deidara gulped and made two steps again.

He opened the door and walked slowly inside the house he didnt see anyone,

He walked into the kitchen were he left his bag.

The bag was in the same place and Deidara walked slowly there until a voice stopped him

"Deidara...it has been a while..." Deidara felt himself getting cold,

Deidara turned slowly around to meet his fathers face and the smirk on his dads face made

Deidara shiver even more.

He slowly tryed to walk away,

But his dad stopped him.

"Let go.." he tryed but the words did'nt help at all,

"You will only ascape again" his dad said high and angry.

Deidara's dad pushed Deidara down the ground and began to

unbutton his pants

Sasori woke up and looked around the room,

"Where is Deidara.." Sasori said high for himself.

Then he rememberd what he herd Deidara said,

"Don't tell me he went to get the bag?!" Sasori shouted and

got his clothes on fast and ran down the stairs,out through the door

and down the street.

Deidara cried and cried but no one heard him,

His dad smirked and fixed his pants up.

Deidara turned around and he puked,

HIs dad still smirked and said

"So Deidara, did he tell you that i can't hurt you and anymore?"

with thoose words his dad throwed a vase on Deidara,

It hit him right in head.

Deidara passed out and whispered his last words before his world

went black "Sasori...please.."

Sasori broke up the door and jumped in,

he saw Deidara lying on the floor.

"So its you Sasori.." His dad said with a smirk

"I had my fun i guess you will have yours later?"

He continued and Sasori punched the man right in the face,

His face began to bleed but still he just laughed

"I already had my fun i said...You know you can't change that Sasori."

He said and Sasori took Deidara,

"Freak..." Sasori whispered and walked away with Deidara's bag in the other hand.

Deidara woke up he had a headache,

and he felt pain while Sasori stroke his head.

"Stop..." he whispered

"Im sorry, did it hurt?" Sasori asked caring

"Yes...a bit.." Deidara said and the memories flashed his mind,

Tears ran down his face and Sasori calmed him down.

"Its ok..." Sasori whispered in Deidara's ear,

"He,he,he...m-my s-sister saw i-it" Deidara stuttered and went down into crying again.

"Oh, Im sorry Deidara maybe i should talk to her?" Sasori said and Deidara looked up

"Maybe..but why would that do anything.." Deidara said in a sad tone.

"I dont know but im going to try your dad is at his job right?"

Sasori asked and Deidara nodded.

KNOCK. KNOCK

"Come in!" A sweet little girl voice replied,

Sasori walked inside the house and the girl stopped

"If your searching for Deidara..wait isnt he with you?"

The girl asked and looked pretty confused.

Sasori nodded and sighed

"Can i talk to you?" Sasori asked and the girl nodded

not so happy like she used to be.

"I wanted to ask you...did you see that this morning"

Sasori asked watching the little girl who's eyes had grew big and

they suddendly got smaller and she turned to him

"Y-y-yes..." She replied and her eyes got teary

"You don't need to cry, Deidara is ok now.." Sasori said and she asked

"Is this what he been so sad about?Is this why he left with you?" her eyes got teary

and Sasori felt his heart getting.

"Yes, but don't think about it ok, Deidara told me that he is ok and he loves you soo much ok?"

Sasori said and he saw her dry her tears and nodded

"I need to go now.."

"Ok..."

"Im back Deidara!" Sasori said but Deidara was sleeping,

_"He's so damn cute..."_ Sasori thought and smiled.

Deidara turned around in the sleep and suddendly his eyes shot open,

"Sasori..." he whispered and Sasori came to the bed standing over Deidara on

the all four.

"What is it, Deidara?" Sasori asked and gently licked Deidara's lips,

Deidara sighed and replied "Nothing,I just wondered where you were,what did my sister say?"

"Nothing much..or special" Sasori said and began kissing Deidara,

Deidara moaned and begged for more,Sasori smirked and sighed.

"I cant do much more, you need to rest maybe tommorow?" Sasori asked and Deidara nodded.

The next morning Sasori woke up and Deidara was leaned against his chest,

his heart made turns and he felt himself almost getting hard.

It had been some weeks since the last time they did it and Sasori felt himself

almost blushing over it,

Deidara looked up at Sasori and Sasori looked down at him.

Sasori leaned to him shoulder and whispered "Horny?"

Deidara jerked back and blushed, but he nodded fast and Sasori began

unbutton his pants

"But i wont allow you to suck me after yesterday ok?" Sasori said and Deidara nodded

After a while they were both naked and Sasori was standing over Deidara,

he leaned down and licked Deidara's earshell and Deidara moaned.

Sasori went longer down and took Deidara's hard member into his mouth and began sucking,

Deidara moaned and Sasori got faster getting more horny when he heard Deidara moaning.

Suddendly Deidara's load shot out and Sasori licked it all up, Deidara moaned more and then

Sasori got up.

"I love all of you" Sasori whispered and turned Deidara around,

Deidara knew what was coming so he got himself ready.

Sasori pushed in his hard member into Deidara and Deidara shouted,

and Sasori slammed in and out and Deidara almost screamed.

Sasori released his seed and hugged Deidara tight and Deidara bit his lip for not screaming,

but still he moaned and Sasori pulled himself out and sat down behing Deidara.

Deidara turned himself and looked at the panting

Sasori infront of him.

"This is why i love you..." Deidara said and hugged Sasori,

then he leaned down the begin sucking Sasori.

Sasori stopped him and Deidara looked up with a asking look in the face,

"Remember what i told you not today..." Sasori said and got his boxers on.

Deidara sighed and lyed down under the covers,

"Dont begin to cry now Deidara..." Sasori said and sighed

"But i want to pleasure you..." Deidara pouted and Sasori laughed

"You have already done that stupid" Sasori said and licked Deidara's earshell,

Deidara smiled and fell a sleep,

Sasori lyed down beside Deidara and fell a sleep as well.

-------------------------

Ok i hope you like it sorry for putting in Deidara's freaky dad but he putts some

Drama/Tragedy in the story.

Anyway i was asking myself a question...

"Is Deidara going to die?" if anyone more wonder that then i got the answer

no...

Lyrics to the song i was listening when i did this !;

_It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you_

_But when we are apart I feel it too_

_And no matter what I do I feel the pain_

_With or without you_

_(Hey)_

_Baby I don't understand_

_Just why we can't be lovers_

_Things are gettin' out of hand_

_Tryin' too much but baby we can win (Baby we can win)_

_Let it go (Go)_

_If you want me girl let me know (Let me know)_

_I am down on my knees_

_I can't take it anymore_

_It's tearing up my heart when I'm with you_

_But when we are apart I feel it too_

_And no matter what I do I feel the pain_

_With or without you_

_(Ohhh, all right)_

_Baby don't misunderstand (Don't misunderstand)_

_What I'm tryin' to tell ya_

_In the corner of my mind (Corner of my mind)_

_Baby it feels like we're running out of time_

_Let it go (Go)_

_If you want me girl let me know_

_I am down on my knees_

_I can't take it anymore_

_It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you_

_But when we are apart I feel it too_

_And no matter what I do I feel the pain_

_With or without you_

_Tearin' up my heart and soul _

_We're apart I feel it too_

_And no matter what I do _

_I feel the pain with or without you_

_Tearin' up my heart and soul (All right)_

_We're apart I feel it too (I feel it too)_

_And no matter what I do _

_I feel the pain with or without you_

_It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you_

_(Tearin' up my heart and soul)_

_But when we are apart I feel it too_

_(We're apart I feel it too)_

_And no matter what I do I feel the pain_

_With or without you_

_And no matter what I do _

_I feel the pain with or without you_


	6. Take The Memories Away :The End:

Deidara's POV

"Deidara-kun! Can I talk to you?" a girl voice was shouting to me and I turned around

and there she was.

The girl who did'nt give up even tough I told her that I did'nt like girls.

"Why?" I asked and Sasori looked at me the whole time,

he know how I don't like to be without him.

"Please!" the girl keeped on without answering the question,

"Sure..." I said and the girl pulled me away from Sasori who just shrugged his shoulders.

"What do you want??" I asked her slightly annoyed and I saw her gaze

"You still hate me, right?" the girl said and sighed.

"I don't know you're name, I'm not into girls and you except me to like you?!"

I said and she blushed

"My name is Mizuki" she said and I sighed

"What do you want?" I asked again more annoyed.

"I wanted to ask if you're togheter with Sasori?" she replied and I jerked back

"I am...why?" I said and I saw the girl close her eyes a couple of tears dropped down

and she ran away.

"WHAT...did I do.." I said but she could'nt hear me any loonger,

Sasori walked to me and stood closely next to me.

"She truly loves you,But still i won't let you go" Sasori whispered in my ear and i smiled

"Of course" I said and began walking away.

Sasori's POV

If I don't say this now I will surely break

As I'm leaving the one I want to take

Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait

My heart has started to separate

I smiled at Deidara as he laughed and I closed my eyes

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh

Be my baby

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh

Be My Baby

_"Deidara.."_

I'll look after you

"I'll look after you, baby..."

There now, steady love, so few come and don't go

Will you won't you, be the one I always know

When I'm losing my control, the city spins around

You're the only one who knows, you slow IT down

I opened my eyes and Deidara was sitting by the fountain laughing

next to me and I felt the heavenly feeling of loving someone.

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh

Be my baby

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh

Be my baby

I'll look after you

_"Of course Deidara, I will never let anyone hurt you!"_

If ever there was a doubt

My love she leans into me

This most assuredly counts

She says most assuredly

_"No, you're not a girl. You're my boy..."_

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh

Be my baby

Oh, oh, oh

Be my baby

I'll look after you

I'll look after you

"Deidara, have anyone told you how beautiful you are?"

I asked and Deidara blushed

It's always have and never hold

You've begun to feel like home

What's mine is yours to leave or take

What's mine is yours to make your own

"Take the memories away...Sasori.."

Deidara whispered and I smiled

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh

Be my baby

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh

Be my baby

I'll look after you

"Of course, thoose memories will be gone soon...and you and I will dissapear togheter..."

--------------------THE END------------------

Ok, now it's over... uhm i will thank everyone who reviewed and

I'm sorry it's short but it wasn't ment to be long and the ideas began to slip to

DeiSAKU...so... i'm starting a Deisaku later and

the song is Look After You by The Fray.

And everyone who is reading this are so FUCKING beloved

----

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be..."

"Why are you here?"

"Deidara i promised you did'nt I?"

"What do you mean...Im dead..."

"We will disaapear togheter, If you die I can't last anymore.."

"Sasori..."

"Deidara..."

"Ai Shiteru..."

"Hai.."

----------------

Ai Shiteru - I love you


End file.
